


What's a Vacation Anyway?

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We're saving the world. Maybe not the same way she does but if you think about it, she's just the muscle. We're the brains."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Vacation Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble submission for the Vacation Road challenge over at [xoverland](http://xoverland.livejournal.com/).

His fingers moved quickly over the keyboard and as the typing came to an abrupt stop, he paused and looked over at his companion for confirmation. A brief nod and he hit the 'enter' key before sitting back and smiling.

"That looks so awesome!"

"I know, right? This is gonna tell us everything! Weather patterns, migratory patterns, weird occurrences from around the world. There's no better way for us all to be connected."

"Think she's gonna freak when she finds out?"

Ash looked up sharply and Andrew could have sworn there was a glint of fear in his eyes. Ash shook his head quickly.

"Nah, she'll be cool."

Andrew leant over across him and clicked on a few links. "So everything's here? All the information I just gave you?"

Ash nodded. "Yep. Just a click of the mouse and we can gear up properly for the next apocalypse. By the way, what did you tell Buffy?"

Andrew shrugged and averted his gaze briefly. "Just wanted to compile the latest info and see if we've missed anything important."

"Doesn't she think you're on vacation?"

Andrew looked out of the window at the dust blowing around outside of The Roadhouse. There was a hot breeze blowing in from the partially opened window and every rotation of the fan forced a little bit of it back outside. "Well, I sorta am. In a way. Doesn't mean I can't do a little bit of world-saving along the way."

"You've got more guts than I do. I can never lie to her - once she stares me down, the truth just comes spilling out..."

"We're saving the world. Maybe not the same way she does but if you think about it, she's just the muscle. We're the brains."

Ash laughed. And laughed. Andrew frowned.

"Nah, you're right man. But what I wouldn't give to see you repeat that speech to her!"


End file.
